Naruto SVU
by sayukiuchiha89
Summary: In the criminal justice system sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous in Konoha, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are member of an elite squad known as the special victims unit. These are there stories.


**Hi this is SayukiUchiha this my first fanfic EVER I am so happy so I decided to write a Naruto fic based on Law and order so please let me know if you like or if it needs work please and thank you.! Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, and Nejiten.**

_**In the criminal justice system sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous in Konoha, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are member of an elite squad known as the special victims unit. These are there stories.**_

A dude gets on the bus and starts talking to people about something.

"ah Jesus loves us all and I'm glad the bibles tells us a lot that we need to know-" the bus driver cuts him off by saying "hey take that religious stuff somewhere else will you". He then spots a pink haired girl in the back the back of the bus with her cloths torn. He walks up to her and tries to comfort her "sister sister what happened to you?"

The girl spoke while crying "he raped me…..again" and she started crying uncontrollably.

" alright what's wrong" a man asked with black hair shaped like a chickens butt asked the doctor.

"well we don't know her name but all she told us was that she was raped again, by who we're not sure-" all of a sudden she came running out trying to fix her clothing to the best of her ability until she spotted the man "hello my names Sasukie Uchiha and I'm here to help you" she started backing up looking scared and yelled at the doctor " YOU CALLED THE COPS?!" the doctor answered back saying " ma'am we need to know who did this to you-"

" I don't care I told you not to call the cops and what did you do you called the cops" and with that she ran out of the door.

"damn" sasuke said " do you know where she lives?"

"yes she gave us this name Shina she didn't give us her last name though." The doctor gave him the information and left and sasuke thought to himself 'don't worry shina I will find you and I promise I will find out who did this to you' and with that he left

**At the office**

" really Sasuke? Pink hair, I've never seen a girl with that hair color" A blond haired man at the age of 21 said

" I know Naruto I was thinking the same thing but she was kind of cute but I can't these thoughts about a victim" he sighed as the chief came back. "well she lied her name is not Shina it's Sakura Haruno and she lives on Kyoto Street." And sasuke said "why would she lie about her name?" and the chief put the stuff down and turned to sasuke "I don't know but that's what I want you to find out." And with that he left. And Sasuke turned to Naruto with a serious look. "want me to come with you sasuke" and Sasuke nodded and they got into the car and drove off.

**March 17, 2014 6:38 p.m. Kyoto street**

Sasuke was looking out the window trying to catch a glimps of Sakura but he couldn't find her " Naruto are you sure this the right place" Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded "yeah of course this is the right place" Sasuke nodded and kept looking until he saw a pink haired girl talking to a brown haired girl. Then brown haired girl walked off and sasuke got out of the car " excuse me" he held up his police badge and she stiffened "but um do you know the code to that door"

"yes but I'm not allowed to tell you anything" she said "but I have to know right now"

"alright I'll tell you this ever since that whole rape thing she never came out of her apartment and she's too scared to come out so she works from home but I that's all I can tell you sorry but I can't tell you more" and with that she walked off. Sasuke turned back to the car and saw Naruto pointing at the wndow and he looked and saw Sakura looking out the window then she hid and SAsuke ran to the door and knocked on it.

" Sakura, Sakura it's me detective Sasuke I want to help you" but Sakura didn't open the door but she said " no I can't be helped he's just gonna hurt me again. At that point all Sasuke knew was that he had to help this girl no matter what.

**How was it good or bad please review thanks and the next chapter will be longer promise**


End file.
